silent shadow
by snowy sierra
Summary: luna is a teen wicth, her unique ability is to beable to see, touch, and talk to ghosts! Will include vampires.


The chills ran down my spine to my toes and I sighed. '' Don't I ever get a break!" My whisper cared. I looked over at my mom, her blue eyes where glued to my face, a slight frown creating her full red lips to drupe. "I'll help you." she sighed" And when the game was getting good!" I ignored her frustration and looked back at my brother. He was busy being a catcher, he was lucky. He did not have to deal with magic, ghosts, and other teenage witch problems! All he had to worry about was how to explain the potions to his friends and what grade he was getting in school! I on the other hand had to juggle ghost encounters, learning everything about magic, plus schoolwork, music class and how to find out what's in! He had to do nothing I tell you nothing!

My breath showed in the 80-degree day. The chills ran down my legs, man this ghost is pushy! My mom nudged me "Now Luna." My mom sounded about as thrilled as I felt. This used to be the best thing ever.... I was 10. How nieve I was, being a witch sucks! When we were out of earshot and sight, I closed my eyes and summoned my ability to '' see''. When I opened them, again there she was. "What do you want?'' I could feel my mom's glare on me for being rude. Ha disturbing someone when they are busy, that's rude! A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" now I felt horrible! "No it's not you" I sighed relieved that it was not me. "But I need you to tell someone something."

Oh ok, so we where going to play... who do we tell and what do we tell! YEAH! "Who do we tell what?" "Well not tell... KILL HIM!" Wow. So this girl just threw out my rulebook! She takes grieving victim to the next level, and for a second I thought she was sweet! My eyes widen in shock. I could feel my mom's confusion slam into my back. The thing with witch's, Wiccan's, voodoo people, whatever you want to call us. You know when we have a certain feeling. My shock quickly melted in to anger. Who did she think we where hit for hire? She was babbling on how to do it. "I want it slow and painful. Oh I have an idea maybe poison!" So she wanted us to commit a murder! "No way!" my voice shot up tree octaves. "Why not?" she actually looked confused! "Number one it's illegal. Number two you are insane. Number three that's a major sin!" So ok, I'm not that religious... but so what I'm not doing it!

Her face got red. "But no one said they would!" She looked desperate. "No." My mom sounded just as rude as I had. Her face got redder and my skin started to burn. Before I knew it, my hand had made contact with her nose. Crack! Her Scream hurt my ears. Her hand made contact with my stomach, dumb move I thought. I whispered into her ear three words" Lavora roseala fira." and she went poof! However, she left a three-foot hole for me to fall into. Sore, dirty, pissed off, and tired. My mom and I had used a spell to refill the hole. But not before Alexander showed up. "What happened?" My little brother asked. He had are dad's black hair and emerald eye's. He was fourteen and taller than my 5''5'. He was the complete opposite to me. I had beach blond hair and sapphire blue eye's I was skinny. The only two things my brother and I had in common where that people said we are striking, and we have the same parents. Oh never mind, make that three, we both hate me being a witch. "It's nothing to worry about honey we took care of it." My mom didn't look up as she said this. "I don't believe you." he looked straight at my mom. His emerald eye's looking at us to see if he could find any damage. Alex and I might be totally different but we still loved each other.

He first appraised are mom, when she looked fine he looked at me. His eyes bulged when he saw me, and I know what he saw. My hair messy and dirty, my close dirty and ripped, and falling over with exhaustion. My face had a cut from when I fell in the hole a rock had snagged me. You could tell by his face he was not pleased by what he saw. "Mom didn't you help her at all?" Alexander voice was deep with disapproval. My mom's face in response got red. "She has to learn to do things on her own." My mom defends. "But you could have done something! Look at her!" Alex exclaimed

I punched him in the arm; I mean I didn't look that bad! "Hey!" He cried, "Don't do that!" I had used a minor spell to make a gray cloud float above his head. "Stop someone might see!" I went with his reasoning. I might be two years older but that didn't mean I was right. He sighed; relieved no one had seen what I did. "Don't do that in public!" He scolded, "Give it a break." I shot back. We both burst into laughter, I winced. My stomach felt sore and tender, my laughing came to halt. Alex watched as I clutched my stomach in pain. "Maybe we should go home." Alexander helped me to the car.

"Happy early birthday!" My dad Jameson exclaimed when we sat down for dinner. Moon my white cat was doing figure eights at my feet. "Thanks." I answer him. Tomorrow is my 16 birthday, I had used a healing spell to take my pain away. On the table were ravioli, garlic bread, and salad. My dad was a fantastic cook, my mom…. Not so much; Spells were her thing. It was 10:00 when I went to bed, I was so tried. When my head hit the pillow, my mind filled instantly with darkness. The last thing I heard was Moon soft purrs. I awoke shivering and sweaty. It all came flooding in, her words wrung in my mind. "You did not get rid of me! I'm still here; I'll take my revenge on you instead of him!"

It was the woman from earlier in the day. That reminded me…. what day was it? My clock read 1:05 in the morning; this was defiantly a birthday I was going to remember. Her word's still haunted me. It wasn't that she couldn't. It was that she got into my mind; I mean she was supposed to be gone! As in NEVER TO COME IN CONTACT! MY mind spun, but I knew she couldn't do anything, so why was I worried?

I did not sleep anymore that day. It was 6:30 when I dragged myself from my dark room. The living room was bright and cheerful. Thanks to my mom who hated anything dark, she thinks it temps black magic. I sat on one of the cream colored sofa's. I knew I was the last to get up, I could hear everyone in the kitchen. I put on a good front, so they would not know something was wrong. I'd talk to my mom alone later. When I entered the kitchen my brother was the first to great me. " Happy birthday sis!" he congratulated and pulled me into a big bear hug. When we released I noticed that he looked upset. " Is something wrong?" I watched his face. His eye's grew sad for a second. " No." he answered a little to quickly.

" Is something wrong with you?" "No." I answered a little to quickly too. He stared at me contemplating on whether or not to push the subject, he decided against it. " Happy birthday sweetie!" my mom and dad chimed in. " Thanks." I answer with a warm smile. We sat down and had breakfast my favorite cinnamon buns, omelets, and strawberry smoothies.

" Mom can talk to you alone for a minute?" I kept my voice soft and clear. " Sure honey!"

My mom and I got up and went into the family room. " What do you want to talk to me about?" I drew in a deep breath. " You know the lady I exercised." " yes…" This start confused her. " She came in my dream's last night. S… she…. Is there any way she can do that!" I had to work to keep my voice down. " No there shouldn't be, unless….." " Happy birthday Luna!" a quite feline like voice called to me from at my feet. I looked down, surprised to see Moon. " So you can finally understand me!" Her appealing feline voice sounded pleased. I looked surprised at my mom and she smiled. " Don't tell me you forgot." her smile was warm.

That's when it hit me, I had been excited about this for months! When a witch turn's sixteen, or any other magical creature. You can talk to animal's, "I can't believe forgot!" I shouted excited. " Yes, yes, yes!" Moon's gold green eye's glowed. " I have a question?" Moon's eye's grew dark. " Why did you wake up sweating?" Crap I didn't want my mom to know that! " She said some pretty haunting thing's." My tone went flat. "Oh…" She sounded scared. "Don't worry I'm fine." I stroked her soft white fur. " Hmmmm…" My mom's eye's gleamed softly. " What are you thinking about." I smiled at her. " How strong was your dream. " Like she was standing right next to me…why?" I stared at her with confused eye's.

" Do you know what the in-sighter is?" " Yes…" She was confusing me. The In-sighter was a very rare honor given by the goddess. In fact there are only 5 witch's known to hold the honor. Only 2 are alive now, the other three died from going into the ghost realm and not coming back. " Why?" My voice was soft. " What happened exactly." I thought about it for a second.

"She said ' you did not get rid of me. I'm still here; I'll take my revenge out on you instead of him!' She felt so close… like I could reach out and touch her." She shook her head ,a small smile on her face. " You are an in-sighter… this a rare gift given to you by the goddess." "How do you know?" I was very ,very skeptical. " You're an incredibly powerful witch. You mastered exercising way before I did. Also your miles ahead of other witch's your age." I stood stunned.

"You are." My dad came in the room fallowed by Alexander. " Now let's open present's!" Alexander smiled. " Open mine first!" It was Moon's voice was happy now that I could understand her. "Here." her voice was muffled by a small box her mouth. I took the box from her mouth, I peeled back the black lid. Inside was a small cresset moon on a silver chain. I slowly picked it up, the moon was silver like the chain. " Thank you." my voice was soft. I leaned down and softly kissed her head. She purred, happy at my reaction.

" Mine next!" Alex face lit up. He held out a brightly decorated present. " I hope it's you what you wanted!" I slowly ripped off the paper just to make him irritated. It was a small black box, when I opened the lid I saw a charm bracelet. It had hand painted charms of all the……….. Magic beings. " How….." My eyes where wide. It was a teller, when the someone points at a magical being the charm of what it is stands up on your wrist. " I had mom pick it up for me." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I grabbed him big bear hug. When I released he had a smile on his face.

Next I picked up a package from my dads hands. It felt heavy and square like a book. When I pulled it from the paper I gasped. It looked like a diary with it's quilted white front and the crescent moon lock but I knew better. " A spell book I gasped!"

When I got up to go get a shower later , all the birthday's where done. I graded all my presents a white envelope fell from my book. I bent down my fingers sliding down the thick cream paper. I looked at the date June, 19, 2008. "Today?" I asked my self. Curious I ripped the envelope open, inside there was a letter I read.

Dear Luna Marine,

The Alsistic School of magic would like to except your mothers invitation for you to join the Alsistic School. You have a great journey ahead of you!

Sincerely, Head master Paul Van Tyler. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!" My scream echoed threw the house.

Chapter 2

" Why didn't you tell me!" I demanded pausing a second from the hissy fit I was having to glare at her. " I was nervous." She answer calmly. " Nervous? Nervous! It's the start of summer break, my birthday!" I said almost to hysteria. I wanted to cry. I mean it was only June, 29. I calmed myself, what if Alexander heard me, or my dad? " When do I leave?" My voice was soft. It was the first time I noticed my mom was crying. " Three days…" She started to sob. " You know now that you're an in-sighter. You have to master it! Only the head master and a selection teachers know. You cant tell anyone!" Her sobs were the only thing that broke the silence.

" Do I get to bring moon?" " Yes." her answer was quick and emendate. " It's ok mom." How did I end up comforting her? This was so WRONG! " It's ok…." I was angry oh yes I was angry. But her tears weren't worth seeing cascading down her pale face. They left blood red lines down her cheeks. " Mom all this crying is going to leave wrinkles." I smiled and she smirked back, so my joke worked to and extent. " Where immortal, don't try to threaten me with wrinkles!" " Your right we have the invention of botox!" We both laughed are voices light again and funny. " Where are we going exactly?" Moons voice made me jump not because I had forgotten about her, because I was new at ' I can talk to animals now' thing.


End file.
